Dog (Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War)
|-|Manga= |-|Anime= Summary Dotsuku is one of the 12 Zodiacs chosen to fight on the 12th Zodiac War. He is the Zodiac of the Dog. His real name is Michio Tsukui. Michio Tsukui works as a daycare teacher and, by all accounts, earns raves from parents and kids alike. However, his real profession is finding children who possess certain gifts and delivering them to the organizations that want them in secret. However, due to an oversight, he once let a little girl slip into the hands of a client who was nothing more than a pedophile, Michio risked his life to rescue her. He then took her in as his adopted daughter and worked hard both at daycare and on the battlefield to earn enough money to give her a proper upbringing. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Dog, Dotsuku, Michio Tsukui Origin: Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Zodiac of the Dog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has the enhances hearing and scent of a dog), Poison Manipulation (Able to produce a wide variety of poisons in his body and administer them through his bite), Healing and Pain Manipulation (Able to create pain-numbing anesthetic), Statistics Amplification (One Man Army maxes out the physical capabilities of those it affects), Mind Manipulation (One Man Army alters the mental state of those it affects to be more combat-oriented), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (His Poison Antidote is believed to be able to cure any drug or poison in existence. As soon as he consumed Juseki his body automatically began creating an antidote for it.) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily rip off people's heads, His claws are capable of gouging concrete) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, several meters with knives Standard Equipment: Claws, Teeth, Combat Knives Intelligence: Gifted (Dotsuku is a master of poisons, able to produce numerous types of toxins and drugs from his body and knowing which to use in any given situation, as well as being able to identify poisons with nothing but a glance. He is also a tactical fighter, having decided from the start of the war to use stealth and ambush tactics until there were only a few fighters left to give him the best chance at winning.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kyoukenbyou:' Dotsuku's primary method of combat, Kyoukenbyou (lit. Mad Dog's Vise), is a deceptive ability, as though many believed that his Mad Dog's Vise is how powerful his bites and that it can pulverize anything, his main power is his Mastery over Poisons which he can produce in his body and use it by biting his enemies. **'Deadly Venom: Killing by Biting:' Dotsuku's primary weapon in battle. It's a very lethal poison that can instantly kill enemies through massive blood loss when bitten. **'Poison Antidote:' A drug which he believes can cure any poison or drugs including the crystallized poison, Juseki, which they are required to swallow. **'One-Man Army:' A non-lethal poison that Dotsuku can release into one's body. The drug draws out one's combat abilities to their fullest. According to Niwatori, it is like maxing your stats in a video game. Niwatori also indicates that the drug enhances not only physical stats but also the mental state. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Poison Users Category:Pain Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Knife Users Category:Claw Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Healers